memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Silentium Est Aurem/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) The Archer exchanges fire with the Jem'Hadar Heavy Cruiser for over an hour. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Sito open a channel. Sito inputs commands into her console. SITO: (To Taylor) You're on Captain. Taylor gets up from the chair. TAYLOR: (To com) Dominion vessel you're outgunned, (pause) I suggest that you stand down before we're forced to.... Taylor stops as she sees the Heavy Cruiser self-destructing as the crew is also shocked. MASON: (off his console) The enemy vessel has been destroyed. Sito looks at her console. SITO: (off her console) Captain the Cargo ship is losing life-support! Taylor taps her combadge. TAYLOR: (To com) Bridge to transporter 2 beam the Jamestown crew directly to sickbay. TRANSPORTER CHIEF (OC): Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer has the Jamestown in tractor tow. INT-SICKBAY Both Commander Martin and Captain Taylor walk into the medical bay and sees the wounded Cargo crew, as Doctor Carlson walks over to them. TAYLOR: (To Doctor Carlson) Report Doctor? Carlson removes his bloody surgery robe. CARLSON (CMO): (Sighs) We've treated five people with third degree plasma burns and broken bones, (beat) but fifteen people died due to severe trauma to their systems. Hanson walks over to them. HANSON: (To Taylor) How many of my crew did you rescue? She looks at Martin, then turns back to him. TAYLOR: (Whispers) Nineteen. HANSON (Shocked): Our complement was eighty, (beat) Sorry I'm Captain Jones Hanson of the ECS Freighter Jamestown. TAYLOR: (To Hanson) Nice to meet you I'm Captain Marcia Taylor and this is my first officer Commander John Martin. Then they see a patient sit up. CLARKSON: (Surprised) I'm not staying on this ship with that traitor onboard, (beat) I rather die of my wounds GET AWAY FROM ME! The nurse injects him with a sedative as John leaves Sickbay as Marcia follows him. INT-Corridor (outside Sickbay) TAYLOR: (To Martin) John what the hell was that all about. He starts walking. MARTIN: I don't wanna talk about it. She catches up to him. TAYLOR: John maybe you should. He stops. MARTIN: I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT MARCIA. He gets into a turbo-lift and the doors closed. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS Martin is laying on the couch thinking as the doors chimed five times. MARTIN: (Annoyed) WHAT! The doors opened and Sito walks in. SITO: (To Martin) John what's wrong the Captain wasn't happy about what happened after we rescued the crew of the Jamestown. He sits up. MARTIN: (To Sito) He doesn't like Starfleet cause we're a bunch of brass hats who don't know that the systems are full of dangerous species that are very protective of their space and will defend them at all cost, (beat) but Sisko and his crew didn't know that they were messing with Dominion Space or near it in the Gamma Quadrant. She looks at him. SITO: John I'm sensing something more then that. He gets up and picks up a PADD and hands it to her. MARTIN: (To Sito) Five years ago I was first officer onboard the USS Galaxy under the command of Joseph Walker, and he was working with the Starfleet corps of Engineering. (beat) And they were assigned to a Vulcan colony to get their power grid repaired and reactivate the grid but when they did that there was a surge of power that destroyed the entire colony 1,254 Bolians were lost. (pause) Starfleet Command didn't want to risk the Federation so Commodore Johnson put the blame on Kyle and he was dishonorably discharged and he's hated me ever since then. She puts the PADD down. SITO: (Surprised) So he's been holding this grudge against you since then? MARTIN: (Nods) I've tried to apologize to him since but he hasn't answered my hails or nothing. She takes his hand. SITO (Smiles): I know you John you are a great man and I love you. She kisses his cheek and lays her head on his shoulder. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Williams is scanning the damaged parts of the Cargo vessel. WILLIAMS (Smiles): (To Clarkson) These valve seals are shot, we'll have to synthesize some new ones. (beat) Give me about forty minutes. Clarkson is amazed by the Warp core. CLARKSON (Smiles): I wish I could serve onboard an Sovereign-Class Starship but after what happened to me all those years ago, (pause) it will never happen. Williams puts the valve seal down. WILLIAMS: (To Clarkson) Maybe Starfleet will change their minds, (beat) seeing how every person with training is needed to fight the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. He thinks. CLARKSON (Smirks): No, after what that traitor that's your first officer did to me, (Beat) I don't see myself being chief engineer of a Starship anytime soon. CADET MARTIN: What the hell why are you calling my father a traitor and a bastard he has been holding this issue with you for all his career it caused my mom to divorce him over it. Williams pulls Kelly off him. WILLIAMS: (To Cadet Martin) Why don't you go help Myers and Kelby with purging the Impulse manifold you'll find them in Jefferies Tube nineteen. Cadet Martin leaves as she's not happy with what Kyle has been calling her father. CLARKSON: (To Williams) Was that John's daughter she's grown since the last time I saw her. Williams helps him up. WILLIAMS: Yeah she's a fourth year academy student and she's field training here, (beat) let's go get those valve seals repaired. They leave. INT-WAR ROOM The wall screen shows the Jamestown's course. MASON: (To Taylor) I was able to track their course from Alpha Centauri their course takes them to a Talarian colony about 2.3 light-years from here. Taylor walks to the screen. TAYLOR: (To Martin) What's their cargo? He hands her a PADD. MARTIN: Mostly Medical and Engineering supplies, (beat) that's what the Dominion have mostly been attacking for months thinking the Cargo ships are reinforcing the Federation-Klingon forces. TAYLOR (Surprised): Damn we're escorting the Jamestown to her course, (beat) Mister Mason get me Starfleet Command. She leaves the War room. CUT TO: INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM COMMODORE TAYLOR (On monitor): Are you sure that you want to escort the Jamestown knowing that Commander Martin's former best friend is onboard the ship? Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR: Dad he seems alright with the mission. Commodore Taylor rubs his cheek. COMMODORE TAYLOR (on monitor): Alright I'll have the Intrepid and Lexington standing by to assistance if things go south be careful Marcia Starfleet out. Screen turns into the Federation symbol, Taylor is thinking about what's going on then leaves her ready room. EXT-SPACE The Archer and Jamestown approaches the planet and Starbase that was built there with the help of the Talarian republic. INT-BRIDGE Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Full sensor scans any sign of Dominion or Cardassian Warships? Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON: (off his console) So far no sign of Dominion or Cardassian vessels. Martin gets up to join her. MARTIN: (To Taylor) That could change in a matter of hour. Taylor looks at Carlson. TAYLOR: Ensign bring us in for docking. Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Conn officer): (Off her console) Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer docks on the outer hatch of the Starbase as the Jamestown enters the bay. INT-CORRIDOR Crewmen are walking through the corridor as Captain Taylor and Commander Martin await the arrival of Commodore Maria Martin the mother of John Martin. The hatch opens and Commodore Martin walks onto the ship. TAYLOR (Smiles): Commodore it's good to see you. They shook hands. Cmdr. MARTIN: Same here Captain (hugs John) hello son it's good to see you again you've got a bit of white hairs on your beard. They walk through the corridor. TAYLOR: We were ordered here by Starfleet Command to see how the construction of the base is going, (beat) that's when we rescued the crew of the Jamestown. They stopped. CMDR. MARTIN: (To Taylor) I've got word that the Dominion have taken another system. They're shocked by this. (End of Act One, Fade out)